creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wątek:Pan Cube/@comment-26302497-20140206181336
Witaj jak mój brat kliknoj na coś pokazało się coś takie But get – Creepypasta Wiki head> Wikia Przejdź do TreściPrzejdź do Nawigacji WikiPrzejdź do Nawigacji Strony Wikia Navigation Utwórz wiki Gry Rozrywka Lifestyle Maki33 Tablica Preferencje Pomoc Wyloguj Wszystkie powiadomienia Trwa ładowanie powiadomień Masz ? nieprzeczytanych powiadomień Nawigacja Creepypasta Wiki Na Wiki Aktywność na Wiki Losowa strona Filmy Obrazy Chat Forum Artykuły Opowiadania Slender Witaj... On Jeff The Killer Najdziwniejszy zapis z kamery przemysłowej jaki kiedykolwiek widziałem Normalne Porno Dla Normalnych Ludzi Mereana Mordegard Glesgorv Legendy miejskie The Expressionless woman (kobieta bez wyrazu) Polybius Zabójstwa Alice Kagome Kagome Ludzie też potrafią lizać Krzyż na drogę Willow Men Użytkownicy WhiteBlack Wojnx Misiek1997 EcstasyDarks Skatecik1 Luzerka1212 Cubersubzero12 Obrazy Favicon.ico Przykład.jpg Alrighty then by blueskiies-d5sa3ql.png Archiwum.svg.png SCP.png Tłumacz.jpg Jeff the killer by mt chan-d5cvmd0.jpg Gry Fallout 2 - sekretne zakończenie Polybius Pokemon Lost Silver - wersja alternatywna Missingno - historia powstania Pokemon CreepyBlack Pokemon Lost Silver Lavender Town Dziwne pliki Barbie.avi Smile.jpg Clip 028 Rigby.avi Slide.exe Mereana Mordegard Glesgorv C;\Dalek Partnerzy Valve Wiki Tunele Wiki Sonic Wiki Dziwopedia Vocaloid Wiki LocoRoco Wiki Społeczność Administracja WhiteBlack Misiek1997 Pan Cube Regulamin Top Userzy Pan Cube MMD112 Bezi1797 WhiteBlack EcstasyDarks Luzerka1212 KrzychPL111 Inne Najczęściej odwiedzane Omegle.com - Dziwne rozmowy Jeff The Killer Nightbloodpou Smile.jpg Kraina Grzybów Lolita Slave Toy Chip-Chan Ostatnio zmieniane Fallout 2 - sekretne zakończenie Opuszczony przez Disneya Wiadomość od demonów Zabójstwa Alice Missingo - historia powstania Dom Świeże Twarze Narzędzia Wiki Prześlij plik Prześlij wiele plików Stwórz stronę Utwórz wpis na blogu Ostatnie zmiany Pomoc Dodaj Edytuj tę stronę Dodaj film Dodaj obraz Dodaj stronę Wiki aktywność Podziel się Obserwowane Losowa strona Ostatnie zmiany But get Edytuj Historia i autorzy Zmień nazwę Komentarze0 650stron na tej wiki Cześć nazywam się Josh opowiem wam historie.Ta historia jest związana ze Slender man'em.W dzienniku jest wszystko opisane. Zapis numer 1: Początek. Ostatnio mam sny z wysokim facetem.On niema twarzy jest wysoki ma Garnitur jest łysy. Gdy zobaczyłem dokumenty w internecie na temat tego stworzenia że tak to ujmę, Nazywa się on Slender man. Trochę się boje ale jest ok. Wczoraj bo obiedzie poszłam na dwór że mieszkamy obok lasu bałam się. Po szkole poszłam od razu do koleżanki opowiedzieć jej o wszystkim. Jak widać ta dziewczynka bała się, jednak jak napisała jest "ok". Zapis numer 2: Dziwne sny. Wczoraj byłam sama w domu, bałam pomyślałam. Gdy wyjrzałam zobaczyłam Slender mana. Tak się bałam jak nie wiem. Następnego ranka pomyślałam że się przewidziałam. Chcę dodać tylko jedno, Gdy poszłam spać śniło mi się że Slender man mnie goni. Gdy się obudziłam zobaczyłam że drzwi są otwarte, a drzwi zamykałam! Gdy szłam do szkoły dziwnie się czułam głowa mnie bolała. Jednak nasza dziewczynka zobaczyła Slender mana. Czytajmy dalej co się dzieje. Zapis numer 3: Bóle głowy. Jestem w domu po moich urodzinach dostałam kota żebym nie była w domu sama. Mam godzinę 8:36 potem mówię:"Dobra czas do szkoły". Podczas drogi do szkoły napotkałam koleżankę rozmawialiśmy o babskich sprawach itp. Jednak gdy zaczełam mówić o Slender manie zaciekawiło to ją. Ok jestem w szkole mamy test. O godzinie 12:56 kończymy zajęcia dostajemy wszyscy nasze testy. Naglę mówię:"Taakk!!! 6". Gdy wracałam do domu dziwnie się poczułam. Wróciłam z ogronym bólem głowy. Nie rozumiem jednego. Gdy jechaliśmy do szpitala mnie zbadać zawsze podczas drogi z domu do szkoły przy lesie zawsze mnie boli głowa. Ciekawe czyli obok lasu zawsze podczas drogi do domu,szkoły zawsze ma bóle głowy. Ale czytajmy dalej. Zapis numer 4: Dziwna noc. Dziwnie się czuje jednak od zobaczenia Slender mana zawsze słyszę pukanie w oknie. Zastanawiam się kto to, gdysz moje koleżanki,koledzy śpią. Jednak wstaję patrze on tam stoi patrzy się na mnie podchodzę do niego otwieram okno potem wchodzą rodzice do pokoju Tata strzelił swoim pistoletem jednak on uciekł. Potem upadłam na ziemie. Jednak Slender man chciał ją złapać.Czytajmy dalej. Zapis numer 5: Las Podczas zbierania grzybów znalazłam mój test! Był taki sam tylko było napisane:"Slender man,Slender man he will take you in a night". Bałam się nie wiedziałam co zrobić jedynie co mogłam to pokazać to tacie, tak zrobiłam. Zabrał to na policje i mnie... Tata powiedział:"Czy moja corka jest prześladowywana?". Policjant żekł::Otóż nie wiemy co to mogło być ale bierzemy tę sprawe". Ah tak policja pomaga teraz im,czytaj dalej. Zapis numer 6: Koniec. Dziś są moje urodziny! 12 Lat nareście. Zapomniałam o Slender manie kompletnie. Pomyślałam że tamtem koszmar się skończył jednak się myliłam. Gdy wyszłam na dwór zobaczyłam go. Stawiam pierwszy krok potem drugi krok. Mój dziadek mnie zabrał do domu. Więc to był koniec. Następne dni mijały dobrze. Mam nadzieję że to się nie powtórzy. Reszta dziennika jest spalona, oderwana... Rozpocznij dyskusję Dyskusje o artykule But get Możesz znaleźć dyskusje na wszelkie tematy związane z tą wiki na Forum Creepypasta Wiki Źródło „http://pl.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/But_get?oldid=23059” Kategorie: Dodaj kategorię Anuluj Zapisz Więcej od Wikii Losowa wiki Wikia Inc Navigation [ Lifestyle ] O nas Centrum Społeczności Kariera Reklama API Kontakt Zasady Użytkowania Polityka Prywatności Licencja: CC-BY-SA Nie obserwuj Moje narzędzia Historia i autorzy Linkujące Kreator motywu Dostosuj więcej… Co to jest???????